


Hurt, comfort, and going off

by ChristianVega



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz's fangs, Hand Jobs, M/M, No biting, Simon Snow going off, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianVega/pseuds/ChristianVega
Summary: Simon goes home with Baz and gay confessions happen
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Hurt, comfort, and going off

“I’m a monster,” Baz blurts out. They’re sitting together on Baz’s bed, trying to settle in for the night after arriving at Pitch Manor earlier that day.

“What?” Simon is so caught off guard he thinks he might have imagined the words.

“I’m a monster and you should stay away from me,” Baz repeats miserably.

Simon isn’t sure where this is coming from, but seeing how genuinely upset Baz is, he tries to respond carefully. “That’s not true. You’re not a monster.”

“You should be afraid of me,” Baz insists. “I could hurt you.”

Simon shakes his head. “You won’t hurt me.”

“But-”

“You won’t,” Simon says, and to prove he’s not afraid- he pulls his cross off and flings it across the room.

Baz watches in shock with wide eyes. “You’re an idiot!” He snaps at Simon. “You’re so stupid-”

Simon grabs him and kisses him. 

“What are you doing?” Baz questions.

“Kissing you,” Simon answers.

“Why?”

“Because I want to,” Simon says. “You want to kiss me too, don’t you?”

“Are you even gay? I thought-”

“Are you gay?”

“Well… yes… I guess I might be.”

“And so am I. I realized it recently, that I’m gay and that I want to kiss you,” Simon confesses and then he kisses Baz before he can ask anymore questions.

This time Baz kisses him back. The tension in Baz’s muscles slowly fades away as he melts into Simon’s warm embrace. Baz has never kissed anyone before, never wanted to, and now he has no idea if he’s even doing it right, but Simon isn’t complaining so he doesn’t stop.

Simon lays on his back and pulls Baz down on top of him. It’s more thrilling than he anticipated, having Baz on top of him pressed against him. And Baz’s lips trail down to his neck. Simon’s pulse races, a mix of excitement and fear and arousal. “Are you going to bite me?” he asks, surprised at how breathless his own voice sounds.

“No, I wouldn’t do that,” Baz sounds annoyed as if it’s a stupid question to ask. 

Simon wants to ask him if he’s absolutely sure but he’s also not completely convinced that he’d hate it if Baz did bite him. Instead he tangles his fingers in Baz’s dark hair and kisses him again, tongue slipping between Baz’s parted lips.

Baz groans into the kiss unexpectedly. It makes Simon even more excited to hear the sound. But Baz pulls back suddenly, much to his dismay.

“What’s wrong?” Simon asks, worried that he’s done something wrong or pushed Baz too quickly.

Baz’s hand is covering his mouth. He shakes his head silently. 

It takes a moment for Simon to realize what’s going on. “Your fangs?” he asks. “Let me see them. Please?”

Saying please seems to work. Baz isn’t very good at denying him the desires of his heart. He removes his hand and allows Simon to see the fangs that have appeared in his mouth.

It isn’t news that Baz is a vampire. Simon already knew this, whether or not Baz wanted to admit it. “Did your fangs pop out because you’re hungry?”

Baz seems embarrassed about it all. He shakes his head again. “No.”

“Then why?”

“Because I’m… excited.”

Because he’s aroused, Simon realizes. Baz’s fangs popped out because Baz is aroused and excited by him. This is incredible news. “Amazing,” Simon says, in awe at the fangs. “You’re amazing.”

Baz looks away shyly until Simon pulls him back down for another kiss, gentler with no tongue this time, careful to avoid the sharp fangs.

“Kiss me,” Simon encourages him. “Please don’t stop.”

Baz’s lips find his neck again. His fangs scrape lightly over his skin, not enough to bleed, just enough to make Simon moan helplessly in response. His hips instinctively move against Baz’s, seeking friction. And Baz matches his movements, rocking against him slowly.

“Fuck,” Simon curses, tugging at Baz’s hair.

Baz makes a quiet sound of pleasure, muffled against Simon’s throat. He pulls back to look into Simon’s eyes. “You’re hard,” he announces.

“Sorry,” Simon apologizes quickly, embarrassed at his own eagerness.

“Don’t be,” Baz reassures him. “Can I… is it okay if I… touch you?”

“Please,” Simon says.

Baz doesn’t hesitate then to undo Simon’s pants, pulling them down his hips a little with his underwear, so that Simon’s cock springs free. Simon gasps softly.

“You look so fucking beautiful like this,” Baz says, voice deep with desire. He stares for a moment at Simon, admiring the view of him all breathless and flushed. Then he wraps his hand around Simon’s cock and goes back to kissing his neck, feeling Simon’s pulse against his lips.

Baz has never touched another cock except his own. He has no idea how to do this, just tries to do some of the things he knows he likes to do to himself. It seems to be working.

Simon moans louder than he meant to and he hopes Baz’s family isn’t listening too closely. “Baz!” he cries out. “Fuck…”

It’s embarrassing at how quickly Simon feels himself losing control. Baz touching him feels so intense and overwhelming. Simon’s never done this before, never been touched by anyone this way. He barely ever touches himself, because he’s always afraid he’ll go off like a bomb and then everyone would know what he was doing.

All of his pent up desire and frustrations for Baz have built up inside him and now Baz is touching his cock and Simon feels like exploding. He can’t control himself. He’s trying but it’s too much. He can’t help himself.

Simon thinks he should warn Baz, but he can’t get the words out of his mouth. He buries his face against Baz’s shoulder, muffling the sound he makes as he comes undone. He clings to Baz tightly the whole time. “Simon…” he hears Baz say quietly, using his real name for once. And for a moment all he feels is complete bliss. 

When Simon finally opens his eyes and tries to catch his breath, loosening his grip on Baz, he tries to assess the damage. He’s made a mess of them both and he thinks he might have really gone off a little because the glass lamp next to Baz’s bed is shattered and the mirror on the wall is cracked. “I’m sorry, I-” he immediately starts to apologize.

“Shut up,” Baz says and kisses him. “Simon Snow, you are incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in this fandom so hopefully I didn't screw it up completely. I just love these two gay idiots. Let me know what you think of this story and if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
